Amazingly Annoying Ways to Annoy the GA Characters
by Serii-pyon
Summary: Self-explanatory. Enjoy! R&R please Rated T for some visual disturbances. xD Chapter 3 up! : Jinno-sensei. ROTFL.
1. Natsume Hyuuga

A/N: Okay, I know this isn't original, but I got this idea from reading How to Annoy Your Vampire Family EMMET style A/N: Okay, I know this isn't original, but I got this idea from reading How to Annoy Your Vampire Family EMMET style! By CassieRae, How to annoy the Twilight Characters by lovetwilight2, and How to Annoy the Twilight Characters by Grey Blade. The aforementioned stories are all from the Twilight category.

Suggestions are highly suggested.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the GA characters, PowerPuff Girls, Dora, Soulja Boy, Girlfriend, nor do I own American Idol. I don't own the box of staples mentioned here either.

I searched the GA section if there were any, and there was nothing. Lo and behold! A catastrophic idea was made. Amen.

**Amazingly Annoying Ways to Annoy Natsume**

(note: let's pretend they're like.. 15)

Make Mikan mock him. (by hineko16131)

Put a thong inside his manga.

Say " I love you" to him every second for the next 20 hours.

After the next 20 hours, say that it's from Jinno-sensei.

Ask if he's a virgin.

Tell him Mikan got pregnant.

Tell him Narumi's the father.

Send him naked pictures of Mikan.

Or Ruka.

Better yet, send him naked pictures of Persona.

Even better, take naked pictures of HIM and show THEM to Mikan.

Or Ruka.

Or Persona.

Make-out with Mikan in front of him. Be sure his Alice is nullified. (works better if you're Hotaru.)

Give him a box of staples for his birthday.

Either that, or give him a ball of yarn. Tell him to play with it.

Tell him Ruka got Mikan pregnant while he was on one of his missions.

Tell him the baby's name is Rio.

Give him catnip.

Bring him a box of kitty litter.

Put a pack of condoms in his bag, or table, with the words: "You forgot to put one last night, with **love**, Naru-chan."

Be sure Mikan and friends are in vicinity when you do the above mentioned.

Watch him explode.

Call him Neko-chan.

Tell him Persona's "doing" Mikan in the bathroom. Tell him Mikan likes it.

When he runs off to the bathroom, laugh.

When he comes back, fuming, yell "Belated April Fool's Day!"

Emphasize the fool part.

Tell him he smells like poo.

When he takes a bath (somehow believing what you said) get his clothes, get a match and burn them.

Burn his towel too.

Or any fabric lying around.

After doing this, run around the corridors with a mega phone screaming "NATSUME HYUUGA'S IN HIS BATHROOM NAKED AND WITHOUT CLOTHES!!"

Watch the fangirls run towards Natsume's bathroom.

Tie him up in a dark room; so that he can't possibly escape, then make him watch Dora the Explorer for the next 10 days. _( Natsume's mind: WTF?!)_

Tell him you can see the future, and that his future wife would be Bubbles from the PowerPuff Girls.

Give him an afro.

Say that it's from Mikan and that she'll marry Hotaru if he doesn't wear it.

Dye his hair green.

And watch the bird's make a nest on his head.

Sell his overly-read manga on eBay.

Make him dance 'Soulja Boy'

Make Mikan dance with him.

Better yet, make Mr. Narumi dance with him.

Make him go to American Idol.

Make him dedicated "Girlfriend" to Ruka.

-(Revised from **20 Ways and Growing to Annoy the Twilight Cast! By vAMPLIFIED)**

Tell him he got Luna pregnant (from -SerenityAkista-)

Make him lunch. Tell him it's from Mikan.

Once he opens it and starts eating, call him a cannibal for eating his own kind. When people ask you why, say its because the dish's meat is from black cats.

Say that Mikan's dumping him for Hotaru.

When he fumes up, tell him you were just kidding.

When he cools down again, say that Mikan's actually dumping him for Tsubasa.

Once he starts running off to hunt for Tsubasa, call him an idiot.

Run. Fast.

Or jump in water before you blow up.

Die laughing.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to pulverize Ruka's childhood next

Celz: So, how was it? I know I suck, but suggestions and reviews are highly accepted. Flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher.

Natsume: _glares at me_

Celz: Cannibal.

Natsume: _death glare_

Celz: _hides between Jinno-sensei and Narumi-sensei and watches Natsume get disgusted_… Help?

BTW, I do not intend any harm in doing this fic. If anybody here becomes offended by me making fun of Dora (or Natsume), or whatever, sorry.

Now leave a review. Thanks ;D

updated later this day since i forgot whom i'll be doing next: I think I'll do Ruka


	2. Ruka Nogi

A/N: Wow guys! thanks so much for the reviews! They really make me happy! Especially the fact that I got very nice feed back from you guys

_huggles everyone_

**This is to inform everyone that ****Ms.Anon**** has received the "first reviewer for this chappie cookie"**

Disclaimer: Another list of things I do not own:

The retard things Gwendal knits (Kyou Kara Maou! Character)

Gwendal himself

The megaphone

Photoshop

eBay

Hello Kitty

Trust me, the only thing I own here is the (SHIELD YOUR EYES!!) napkin (I warned you) and the nickname Naru-chan.

PS: enjoy the cookies **Ms.Anon-chan ;) :))  
**

Nyah, gomen to everyone who put me on alert and kept receiving messages about this story -.- sorry, but I had to edit some stuff, so sorry for the hassle. ** ( I myself received like, 6 effin messages. Sheesh. )**

**Amazingly Annoying Ways to Annoy Ruka:**

* * *

Blackmail him.

Spread a rumor that says that Usagi (the rabbit) is Ruka and Naru-chan's (Narumi) love "child".

Tell him there is no Easter Bunny.

Tell him the story of how he got drunk and stripped in front of his classmates one time.

_SHOW _him the pictures on how he got drunk and stripped one time.

Poke him. Enough said.

Tell him every freakin' wakin' moment on how much Mikan loves Natsume _way _more than him.

If he doesn't mind, tell him every freakin' wakin' moment of his life on how much Hotaru loves money way more than him.

Photoshop a picture of him in a bathing suit. A 2-piece bikini would do.

Give a copy to each of his fangirls.

Give a copy to Mikan.

And Hotaru.

Basically everyone he knows. Especially Naru-chan. (Narumi)

Keep a copy for yourself.

And post it on the internet.

Or sell it on eBay.

And tell him Hotaru bought it.

Poke him again.

If he starts crying, tell him if he goes all through these tortures alive, Hotaru will marry him. (I'm sure he'll eventually notice that it's not true. _Not YET._)

Discourage him by saying that he won't make it alive.

Set him up on a blind date with Naru-chan.

Give him one of the retard things Gwendal knits _(Kyo Kara Maoh! / God ? Save Our King character)_

Tell him in this creepy maniacal voice that Jinno-sensei wants to see him in his office. _Alone._

While saying this, echo the alone part. '_Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone…'_

Accuse him of raping the giant Piyo (the giant chick)

Tell him Natsume wants to _'feel'_ him.

Whenever he gets mad at you for doing these things to annoy him, yell " GIVE RUKA A NAPKIN PLEASE! I THINK IT'S TIME FOR HIS MONTHLY PERIOD AGAIN."

Use a megaphone in doing so.

If he gets mad at you again, say " Bitch, please." And roll your eyes.

Read to him a list on why he should marry the giant Piyo.

Offer to plan their wedding.

And their honeymoon.

Kidnap Usagi and all his animal friends and tell him that they went off to the circus.

Tell him it's Rio's circus.

Tie him to a chair and make him watch an _'educational'_ film made by Naru-chan and Rio (wink wink)

Tell him Rio's his dad.

Flood him with pictures of Hotaru naked.

After which, refuse to give him tissue for his nose bleeding.

Tell Hotaru what Ruka has been doing. Chaos ensues.

Poke him. Hard.

Give him a Hello Kitty stuff toy for his birthday. (that was _too_ random x) )

Perform a head butt on him. Make it hurt.

When he threatens you, run to Hotaru and the others and tell them how Ruka assaulted (harassed) you.

Steal one of his boxers wear them on your head, and start running around the campus.

(Don't forget the sign that says " Ruka's BOXERS ")

Give the boxers to charity.

Put on a white rabbit costume and claim to be Usagi.

Ask him where babies come from.

Ask him if he's a virgin.

Send him three roses on Valentine's day.

Tell him they're from Natsume.

Tell him when he's already asleep that Natsume always 'goes over' to his room each time to 'visit'

Accuse him of being gay.

Poke him. Again.

Everytime you see him, yell "YOU FORGOT YOUR UNDERWEAR AT MY PLACE _AGAIN_ RUKA!!" Don't forget to use the megaphone. Or you could use the speakers installed in _every _classroom in the school.

The next day, bring a thong, and give it to Ruka, and claim it to be the undies he forgot.

Give him a carrot for Christmas.

Don't forget to wrap it in bubblewrap (you know those, the ones we love to pop a lot)

Tell him the carrot is for Usagi.

Tell him he can keep the bubblewrap and pop the bubbles while he's waiting for Natsume to finish on hitting on Mikan.

Dye his hair bright pink.

Better yet, dye all his _underwear_ bright pink.

After this chaos ensues, please don't forget to hide from all animals, or else you're done for.

- o0o -and so the catastrophe continues- o0o -

* * *

A/N

Celz: I think I abused Ruka too much. _Pities Ruka_

Hotaru: No you didn't! You actually did a very good job _pats my back_

Ruka: …

Hotaru: _hands a lot of money to Celz_

Celz: YEY! ;)

Ruka:… Does that mean Hotaru's paying you to torture me?!

Celz: No, it just means that Hotaru really did just bought the picture of you in a bathing suit I put up for sale on eBay.

Ruka: _wails_

Celz and Hotaru: -money-

So whose life should I destroy next? I think I'll infatuate Jinno-sensei next.

Anyways, Peace. Love. And Happiness everyone ;)


	3. Jinjin Sensei

A/N: Okay, okay, I know I've said that I'll do Iinchou's next, but I couldn't get any ideas for him. xD. And I brain-blasted for Jinno-sensei's, I know it may not be that funny anymore T.T and that's just sad.

Oh, and first review cookies, I almost forgot. xD

It goes to 'Blue Moon and Roses'

Oh yeah. EzMouse wants cookies too. xD

Enjoy your cookies guys. (they're invisible, BTW)

**Amazingly Annoying Ways on How to Annoy Your Horrible Teacher: (Jinno)**

Call him Harry Potter wannabe. (Because of his wand thingo.)

Kidnap his frog.

Take pictures of him making out with said frog.

Skip his class, not like he'll care…

So make sure everyone in your class doesn't attend instead.

Call him a freak for having glasses that are smaller than his irises.

Make him wear a straight jacket (the one they make crazy people wear) and lock him up in a bathroom.

Oh, and don't forget to give him a swirly. (swirly thing you do when you flush people's heads down the toilet)

OR, you could give him a wedgie. (How do you spell that?)

Replace his uniform with the clothes he wore in the Sports Festival race (See manga. About chapter 85-ish)

Break his glasses.

Blackmail him saying that you have proof of him sleeping with a teddy bear and thumb sucking. ( xD )

Ask him how old he is.

And don't forget to ask him how many grandchildren he has.

Bring him to a haunted house.

Lock him up with his co-workers.

See sparks fly.

Literally.

Don't forget to lock him up with a bunch of idiots as well.

Tell him Narumi dumped him and now he's together with Natsume.

Tell him he needs a frog to be able to think.

Accuse him of being a freak and poke him with a stick.

Tell him he got Luna pregnant.

Send him fan letters, and tell them they're from Persona.

Call him Jin-Jin.

When he's near an electric appliance and he's starting to spark up, don't forget to dump water on him.

Make him dance the Soulja Boy. (OHEMGEE. :)) )

Dye his hair pink.

And tell him that tough guys wear pink.

Put nail polish on his nails. Make sure they're the sparkly electric yellow type.

Call him Kermit the frog.

Give him flies for his birthday.

Every time he asks you a question, respond with a 'Ribbit!'

When you pass by him in a hallway, fart.

Cut holes from his pants.

Give his underwear to Naru-chan

Give him a napkin every time he snaps at you.

When a guy asks why you gave him that, tell him that 'It's a girl's thing.'

-o0o- more lives to be destroyed -o0o-

Celz: I believe I just destroyed Jin-jin's life.

Jinno: -sparking up-

Mikan: Oh no! Jinno-sensei's having a short circuit! What do we do Hotaru?

Hotaru: Dump him with water if you wanna die, of course.

Mikan: OK!

Natsume: Ba-ka.


End file.
